


Azkaban

by liss83



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:43:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29812776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss83/pseuds/liss83
Summary: Fred perdió lo que mas amaba, y en su búsqueda de venganza esta dispuesto a bajar al  infierno y negociar con el mismo Satanás
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Fred Weasley/George Weasley





	1. Aprendiendo A Sobrevivir

Juntos nacieron. Juntos dieron sus primeros pasos. Juntos fueron al colegio y juntos se graduaron. Juntos tomaron una de las decisiones más importantes de sus vidas, entrar a la academia de policía. Juntos demostraron sus capacidades innatas como detectives y se los reyes indiscutibles del camuflaje. Juntos. Siempre juntos. Sin importar lo que viniera, si estaban juntos, los podrían superar.

Y es que tener un gemelo era en cierta manera como si una sola alma vivirá en dos cuerpos diferentes. Ellos se comunicaban con solo una fugaz mirada. Más de una vez sus compañeros de estación habían puesto a prueba su conexión, haciéndolos ganar incontables almuerzos gratis

Llevaban meses en ese caso, meses en los que prácticamente habían vivido entre callejones malolientes, comido basura, dormido a la intemperie y envuelto en peleas callejeras, pero simplemente no los estaba llevando a ninguna parte. Estaban más que impotente. Se sentó en los cartones que usaban como cama y su hermano le pasó un sándwich

\- Esto no está funcionando – dijo George –,será mejor hablar con el jefe

\- No lo entiendo – dijo Fred –. La pista era solida

\- La pista solida era la de la penitenciaria – dijo George– pero te empeñaste en mudarte aquí a oler flores

\- Pero ya es tarde para... – dijo Fred cuando escucho un ruido en la oscuridad

\- Escóndete – ordeno George

\- Pero... – dijo Fred

\- Pase lo que pase no salgas – dijo George mientras ayudaba a su hermano a entrar a un contenedor de basura – mejor ni respiras – y bajo la tapa de este

A los pocos segundos escucho pasos que se acercaban, y aunque era absurdo, su instinto lo hizo encogerse en su sitio

\- Pero mira que belleza tenemos aquí – dijo una voz de mujer

\- Yo... – dijo George – solo estoy de paso. No quiero molestar a nadie

\- Una preciosura como tú nunca molestaría – dijo la mujer

\- Mire – dijo George y Fred detecto nerviosismo en su voz –, enserio ya me voy

\- ¿No te gustaría tener comida tres veces al día? – pregunto la mujer

\- ¡Y que comida! – dijo la voz de otro hombre

\- ¿y qué tengo que hacer? – pregunto George

\- Te lo explicaremos – dijo la voz de un hombre

Pasaron los minutos y Fred no escuchaba ningún ruido. Parecía que habían desaparecido. Lentamente levantó la tapa y se asomó por el contenedor. La tapa sonó y se cerró al mismo tiempo, mientras un maullido retumbaba en todo el callejón. Nuevamente Fred se asomó para mirar a su alrededor pero no había nadie. Corrió hacia la calle por donde se accedía al callejón pero lo único que alcanzo a divisar fue un automóvil Land Crusier que se alejaba a toda velocidad. No podía ser, en cuestión de segundos su hermano había desaparecido. Corrió lo más que pudo entre las sombras de la noche. Pero ya era tarde, ni siquiera había alcanzado a ver la placa. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

Paso toda la noche buscando rastros de hacia donde se habían llevado a su hermano, pero fue imposible. Tenía que presentarse cuanto antes con sus superiores y reportar lo que había pasado

El departamento policial de Londres era un caos cuando Fred entro. Todos corrían de un lado a otro, a lo lejos vio Angelina sentada cubriéndose la cara mientras dos mujeres más le daban algo de agua. De pronto sintió como si el mundo se debiese solamente para observarlo a él. Algo estaba mal. Su instintito se lo gritaba

\- Fred – dijo su jefe desde la puerta de su oficina. Caminó lentamente hasta el lugar – cierra la puerta – dijo yendo a sentarse detrás de su escritorio

\- Estábamos haciendo la ronda en el callejón de siempre – dijo Fred – escuchamos ruido y optamos que yo me metiera en el basurero para salir como refuerzo. Hablaron un poco. Le ofrecieron trabajar con ellos

\- ¿Él aceptó? – preguntó el hombre sorprendido

\- Ni aceptó, ni lo rechazó – dijo Fred –, solo reinó el silencio. Me asome del lugar de donde me escondí, un auto iba a lo lejos y ya no los pude seguir. Pase a mi departamento a cambiarme y vine a reportarme. Fueron ellos señor.

\- ¿estás seguro que no vistes sus caras? – pregunto, Tonks, el jefe de los investigadores

\- No señor – dijo Fred – teníamos otra pista de que tal vez todo se manejaba desde dentro del reclusorio, pero la del callejón era mucho más solida

\- Fred... – dijo el hombre – hay algo que tienes que saber

\- Necesito que me de autorización para... – dijo Fred

\- Él ya apareció – dijo el jefe

\- ¿En serio? – dijo Fred –. Qué bueno. Estaba preocupado por ese idiota ¿Dónde está? Tengo que regaña...

\- Fred... – dijo su jefe – lo siento. Al parecer, lo reconocieron y...

\- ¿Tan grave esta? – preguntó Fred

\- Lo identificaron por la dentadura – dijo jefe – el informe me llego un momento antes que tú entraras

\- Eso es imposible – dijo Fred con un hilo de voz – yo...

\- Lo siento mucho – dijo el hombre y un grito desgarrador retumbo en toda la estación sin que nadie pudiera decir absolutamente nada

___________________________________

Caja de cervezas esparcidas por todo el departamento, botellas rotas en el suelo, música rock a todo volumen y golpees en su puerta acompañados de gritos exigiéndole que bajara lo decibeles. Su dolor era demasiado hondo, que creía que jamás acabaría. Hacia un mes que no salía de aquel lugar, varios de sus compañeros habían intentado hablar con él, su propio jefe había llamado a su puerta, pero él no había contestado a nadie. Ni personalmente, ni por llamadas, ni SMS, o e-mail. Simplemente se había aislado de todo y de todos.

Los días se transformaron en semanas, y estas se habían transformado en meses. Seis para ser más exactos. No existía día en el que no pensara en George y en lo que había pasado aquel día en el callejón, ni que soñara con su hermano encadenado en un cuarto oscuro, en donde pedía auxilio a gritos. Sabía que debía encontrarlo costara lo que le costara.

Se levantó de la esquina en la que hacía tres días estaba tirado, abrió el ropero tirando varias cosas al piso en busca de algo. Después de varios minutos sonrió como si volviese a ver a su gemelo.

___________________________________

Nyphandora Tonks trabajaba en su oficina, cuando golpearon la puerta

\- Adelante – dijo mientras firmaba unos papeles

\- Señor – dijo Williams – hay problemas

Sentado en el suelo de una fría celda, Fred miraba un punto fijo cercano a la pared. Un oficial abrió la puerta y Nyphandora entro al lugar

\- Fred – dijo en medio de un suspiro – ¿Qué estás haciendo con tu vida? A George no le gustaría verte en este estado

\- Él ya no está – dijo Fred

\- Están a punto de darte de baja – dijo Nyphandora y el más joven levanto la vista – ¿acaso quieres terminar en el reclusorio?

\- Tal vez... es justo lo que merezco – dijo el pelirrojo – él murió por mi culpa

\- No digas eso – dijo Nyphandora – tienes que reponerte. Ir a terapia.

\- No es a terapia donde debo ir – dijo Fred – sino... señor, perdóneme por esto

\- De que... – dijo Nyphandora pero un golpe impactó contra su rostro mientras una llave lo inmovilizaba – ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

\- Sobrevivir – dijo Fred arrebatándole su arma y colocándole el caño en la sien

\- Esto te costara caro – dijo Nyphandora

\- No lo creo – dijo Fred cuando varios agentes entraron con sus armas desenfundadas – bajen sus armas o la jefe se muere

\- Deja de decir idio... – decía su compañero Nyphandora pero un disparo impacto a centímetros de él contra la pared

\- Car... – dijo Nyphandora

\- Déjennos salir y nada malo le pasará al jefe – dijo Fred presionando el arma contra la mujer

\- No hagas una estupidez – dijo Nyphandora

\- ¿Y si es precisamente eso lo que quiero hacer? – dijo Fred –, total... George está muerto

\- Suéltalo – dijo Danny mientras aprovechando la distracción dijo John se lanzaba sobre Fred

Forcejearon hasta que John le quito el arma y entre varios apresaron a Fred mientras le decían que había acabado con su vida


	2. La Bienvenida

El juicio fue corto y rápido, había muchas cámaras y testigos, la decisión del jurado había sido contundente cinco años de prisión por intento de asesinato contra un policía. Lo cumpliría en Azkaban. Muchos pensaron que era un castigo muy severo, ya que la gran mayoría de los sentenciados de los casos de Fred y George estaban allí. No lograría sobrevivir ni un día  
Mientras le entregaban su uniforme lo único en lo que pensaba era en la última vez que había visto a su hermano en aquel callejón maloliente ¿Por qué le había hecho caso? ¿Por qué no había salido cuando sintió que las cosas no estaban saliendo cómo debían? Sentía que con la muerte de George él también había muerto. Tal vez no tenía sentido lo que haría, aunque lo único positivo que podría sacar es que seguramente también terminaría muerto

\- Suerte con tu carita de niño – dijo el hombre sonriendo con malicia – aunque si quieres ser monógamo solo tienes que decírmelo – y Fred sintió como la mirada lesiva del hombre se paseaba por su cuerpo  
\- ¿Este es el nuevo? – dijo un hombre pelirrojo entrando al lugar  
\- Llévalo – dijo el primer guardia   
\- ¿Ya salió? – preguntó el segundo guardia con una sonrisa torcida  
\- Eres un… – y sonrío de manera torcida – ¿te gusta ver?  
\- Y a ti te encanta exhibirte – dijo su compañero –. Y tú camina. No tengo tu tiempo

Las duchas a esa hora estaban vacías, por lo que no se siento tan intimidado de bañarse, a pesar de tener la mirada fija en su trasero del chico. Estaba consciente de lo que haría sería prácticamente un suicidio pero el fin valía la pena. George lo hubiese hecho por él  
Cinco minutos después de estar bajo el agua, el guardia regreso para llevárselo a su celda.

\- Antes que armes líos – dijo el guardia – déjame darte un consejo. Los reos tienen reglas internas. Obedécelas o te meterás en problemas, porque nosotros no nos entrometemos en eso  
\- Gracias por el consejo – dijo Fred  
\- Por cierto – dijo el guardia – si después de tu… bienvenida quieres compañía – y le guiño el ojo – solo dímelo – y se fue  
\- ¿Mi bienvenida? – dijo Fred intrigado

Miro a su alrededor y le fue imposible no reprimir un suspiro. Claro que sabía a qué se refería el guardia. Claro que lo sabía. Precisamente ese conocimiento le costó la vida a…

\- Esto es por ti – dijo en un susurro y cerró los ojos conteniendo sus lagrimas

Ya habían pasado una semana desde su llegada, había aprendido que los reos se dividían en bandos muy marcados. Un tal Albus era el líder de uno de los grupos más centrados. Era un anciano bonachón que trataba a todos como si fuesen sus nietos, pero se decía que estaba allí por asesinar a un ex amante tras una riña por un malentendido. McGonagall y Ojo Loco eran sus fieles compañeros  
El Lord lideraba el grupo que siempre anda enfrentado con el de Albus. El tipo era realmente peligroso. Se rumoreaba que había asesinado cerca de cincuenta personas a lo largo de su vida delictiva. Su táctica era una de las mejores, se valía de su buen porte y modales refinados para ganarse la confianza de sus víctimas y lavarle el cerebro de tal manera que la gente terminaba suicidándose y heredándole todo a él. Siempre estaba con Lucius y Severus quienes supuestamente eran sus amantes, aunque nunca nadie los había visto en alguna situación comprometedora, pero para muchos no existía otra explicación para la fidelidad que estos le tenían al Lord  
Otro de los grupos con poder eran los Merodeadores. Eran una banda de asaltantes que adoraban rompen las reglas del lugar con total descaro. James y Sirius eran sus líderes indiscutibles, además de ser bromistas consumados.  
El grupo de las chicas era liderado por Bella, una mujer hermosa pero letalmente peligrosa. Tenía una especie de harén privado constituido por Hermione, Lily, Pansy, Luna y Ginny, a quienes las manoseaba frente a todos con total descaro, cosa que a las chicas no les molestaba en absoluto

\- Pero mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí – dijo el Lord parándose detrás de Fred en cuanto salieron al patio  
\- Ya sabes la regla – dijo Albus sentado en las graderías  
\- Cállate viejo – dijo el Lord – ese imbécil no está ahora aquí – escupió con sorna – ahora mando yo  
\- Yo que tú me andaría con cuidado – dijo Albus – sabes que tienes ojos… y oídos en todos lados  
\- Solo espera a que pase lo que tiene que pasar y será tuyo – dijo Remus jugando ajedrez con Lily  
\- No querrás que el niño sea lo último que degustes – dijo Sirius burlesco  
\- No soy un pedazo de carne – dijo Fred a la defensiva y todo aquel que lo escucho lanzó una sonora carcajada  
\- No primor – dijo el Lord agarrándole las nalgas –, tú eres un delicioso pastel de chocolate – y le mordió el cuello  
\- ¿Qué te pasa, imbécil? – grito Fred indignado mientras empujaba al hombre  
\- Ya te tendré gimiendo en mi cama – sentencio el Lord  
\- Promete compartir – dijo James  
\- ¿Le vas a los Tríos? – dijo el Lord levantando una ceja  
\- Tríos, cuarteto, quintetos – dijo James caminando sensualmente hacia el ojisverde – siempre que me den… lo que quiero – concluyo sonriendo al pasar a su lado sonriendo sin siquiera tocarlo  
\- Procurare no olvidar tan valiosa información – dijo el Lord mirando como el moreno se alejaba cantoneando las caderas mientras se mordía el labio inferior

Fred había intentado hacer amigos en cada grupo, necesitaba la mayor información que pudiese recolectar. Todas tenían rivalidad entre si y hablaban mal un bando de los otros. Sin embargo había notado que ha todos se les iba el color de rostro cuando la mención de “él” salía a relucir  
Intento que varios le explicaran de que trataba, pero todos salían despavoridos al tocar el tema, y el único que no lo hizo fue Neville, sin embargo fue la reacción de este quien precisamente encendió todas sus alarmas. El chico literalmente se orino en mitad del comedor y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente, al grado que los guardias tuvieron que llevarlo a la enfermería mientras todos susurraban en voz baja y más de uno se estremecía

Y fue precisamente dos días después del incidente con Neville que Fred descubrió de la peor manera de todas quien era aquel a quien todos, incluido los guardias, le temían


End file.
